


All My Best Friends Are Traitors

by bengalgurl



Series: Roomates [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint falls in love. Clint gets kidnapped. Clint hates that many of his friends are HYDRA agents. Clint gets over it. (Or how Clint fell in love with a god, who is his roommate, only to get kidnapped by HYDRA )</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Best Friends Are Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I thought about how the HYDRA infiltration might've effected Hawkeye. These were co-workers and friends turning on them. So this story explores that a bit. Also just for the story's sake, Brock Rumlow and Hawkeye have been good friends for years before all of this happened. Another thing, Clint and Thor have been room mates for awhile and I'm working on another story about how the two take in the Winder Soldier. It's called The God, The Archer and The Assassin but its not finished and you don't need to read it to understand what's going on. In that story Bucky introduced himself as James so it's what everyone calls him except for Steve.

Clint is having an awful day. For starters the room he’s stuck in is not his bedroom. He had been kidnapped. Yes Clint Barton, Hawkeye, had been kidnapped. He rubs his head, feeling a bit loopy. It’s a plain white walls, small cot, one window room. The door is metal with no window looking out. “Fuck!” The pounding headache won’t go away no matter how hard he clutches his head.

“Sorry about that.” Clint turns to the door while berating himself for not even noticing anyone coming in. He knew the voice though even if the guy was wearing some weird mask.

“Brock.”

“Clint.” Clint visibly grimaces. It was like being hit very hard in the stomach to see his good friend standing there with HYDRA goons behind him. The HYDRA infiltration had very much hurt Clint more than he let on to the others. Many of the agents who defected had been friends like the man standing in the room with him. “I couldn’t see any other way of talking to you. I mean you’re roommates with a freakin god now man.”

“So you kidnap me?” Clint tries to stand but his legs are wobbly. Rumlow helps him sit down on the bed. “What the hell’s going on?”

“You should join us.”

“Seriously?”

“The guy running the show has some interesting stuff he’s doing right now. You’d be surrounded by real friends, not those wannabe heroes who don’t understand you. We’ve known you longer and better Clint.” Clint know it’s true. He’d known the agents who defected for years. Hell, he’d been to their weddings, baby showers, funerals, drunken nights out. In fact he knows many of them so well that it was a shock to his system when he’d heard about the infiltration from Fury himself. “I’ll let you think about it. Dinner should be here soon. Make sure you eat.” As Rumlow stands to leave, Clint grabs his arm.

“What did you do to me?” His hand is gently removed.

“You’re a damn good agent. Can’t risk you getting out until I convince you to join us. We had to dull your senses a little. See you soon.” Drugged. Clint watches as the door closes and he’s left alone again. He shakes his head as if that’ll help then allows himself to fall back onto the bed.

_“Do you think he’ll be okay?”_

_“Yes. It would worry you if I said otherwise.” Clint and Thor were sitting on the couch watching TV. James, AKA Bucky, had packed his bags not too long ago. Determined to go out and destroy HYDRA. He promised to stay in contact._

_“He never did feel completely comfortable staying here. I know the feeling.”_

_“Clint…”_

_“I should’ve gone with him instead of sitting here pretending everything’s okay when it’s not.” Thor watched as his friend began pacing, obviously angry with himself. “Cap and his friend did it. Hell even Nat is out somewhere with Fury right now! Why am I here!” Strong arms wrapped around, preventing him from running out the door._

_“Because it hurts to fight your former friends.”_

_“Let go of me Thor.”_

_“No. I will not allow you to hurry anywhere in the state you are in.” Clint struggled and fought yet in the end he finally gave up. Thor understood better than most of their friends how much Clint was hurting seeing as how they lived together. At first when James stayed with them all of the awful things he’d been feeling had been put on hold to help the Winter Soldier battle his own demons. Once he left though it seemed like things had taken a turn for the worse. Clint had been sleeping less, eating less. Practicing his marksman skills more. Natasha had made Thor swear to keep a close eye on him while she was gone because though she’d known the same people, she knew it hurt Clint more. He’d been there longer and had seen S.H.I.E.L.D as his first and second home. Thor understood this and when Clint actually began to cry he held him closer._

Clint’s eyes snap open at the memory/dream. He turns over on the bed. The headache has subsided but he stills feels out of it. On the floor next to him is a tray with steak, potatoes and beer. He’s starving and the food smells really good. Thor had been nagging him to eat more. How ironic it was that he decides to start while being a prisoner. The food and beer are gone in a matter of minutes so he gets up to have a look outside. Nothing to see but trees and grass. Clint lets his head fall against the cool window. Thor had really kept him together lately. Thor.

_He supposed the first time he realized it was when his godly friend burned dinner for the hundredth time causing the fire alarm to go off and smoke to flood the apartment. Clint had laughed when Thor emerged with the fish he cooked on a plate, burned to a crisp. Thor laughed too and Clint realized in that moment he’d fallen for him. Of course he’ had never said anything and when a week later Clint decided to get some air at a bar with Tony he’d thought maybe he imagined it._

_“You told him yet?” Tony asked as they sat on the stools. Clint nearly choked on his beer. “I’ll take that as a no.”_

_“What are you talking about?!”_

_“You and Thor, what else? Oh. Wait am I not supposed to know?”_

_“Fuck.” Clint hadn’t told anyone so if Tony was saying this then that meant he had to have been obvious. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad?”_

_“Ehhh a six and that’s only because James mentioned something.”_

_“He noticed too?”_

_“He asked if you two were dating or had dated at least.”_

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He set the beer down._

_“If it matters he probably only picked up on it because he stayed with you.”_

_“So it’s not that obvious?”_

_“It wasn’t until I started watching you two more closely. Did you realize that unless one of you is out of town, you’re never far from the other?”_

_“Jesus man.” Clint put the bottle down._

_“Why don’t you say anything Clint?”_

_“For one he has a girlfriend.” Tony snorted at that. “What?”_

_“He visits Jane but they’re just friends.”_

_“Since when?”_

_“I don’t know, some weeks now.”_

_“He told you?”_

_“I asked him how she was doing. You’re really freaking out about this aren’t you?”_

_“I’m not!”_

_“You are.” Tony grinned and ordered more beer for them. “Hey if it makes you feel better, I think you’ll make a cute couple.” “_

_Fuck off Tony.” To which his friend only laughed._

Clint estimates he’s at least five stories up. Or is it ten? Whatever they gave him keeps him just loopy enough that he can’t focus. Clint growls in frustration and tries to really study the room. There’s only his bed and a small toilet as the only furniture. One light in the ceiling. The heavy metal door. He turns back to the windows. Bars on the outside. This time he catches the click of the lock but pretends he heard nothing as the door opened. “Take that out,” Rumlow orders of the food tray. “Clint you ready to talk now?” He faces the man who he had called his friend for years. “I know this sucks, us being on opposite sides but work with us instead of against us.”

“HYDRA is up to its tentacles in shady shit. Why the hell would I do that?”

“All for a good cause, believe me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when all of this was going on?”

“I thought we’d be able to sit and talk about it later.”

“After you killed Cap right?” Silence falls between them at that comment.

“Orders are orders. You know that. I mean don’t get me wrong I liked the guy but he was never like me and you. How long have we known each other now? We’ve met each others families. Hell we practically were brothers in every way except blood.”

“Which makes it fuckin worse!”

"Clint these guys are doing what no one else is doing right now! I can’t tell you anything yet but join us and I can. We’re your family Clint. We know you better than those clowns you’re with. These guys right here-” He gestures to the two men holding weapons and looking uncomfortable.

“Jake Nelson and Louis Mariotti,” Clint finishes for him. He knows both, did several missions with them. He had even bought Louis’ daughter a bike for her birthday. Jake smiles that he remembers and actually relaxes a bit.

“See? They don’t wanna hurt you. I don’t wanna hurt you. How can you abandon your real friends for people you just met during an alien invasion?” Clint hangs his head at the words. He’d been through a lot with many of the agents who were now HYDRA operatives, including the three in the room. “Who was the first person you met when Fury brought you aboard?”

“You.”

“I’ve never steered you wrong before. Trust me on this Clint. You should be with us. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning.” Clint waits until the door shuts to slide to the floor.

_The arrow lodged very neatly in the bulls eye. He shot another that split the first arrow. When he lowered the bow, Tony was booing. “Hey the archery range wasn’t my idea," Clint said._

_“Very true,” Bruce agreed. He’d been doing pretty well to the surprise of almost everyone. Steve was awful at it and just couldn’t seem to get the hang of it no matter how many times Clint tried to show him. Natasha didn’t like archery and seemed content with documenting how bad Steve was. Sam, who Clint had just officially met not too long ago, took to it well and asked him for tips on how to improve. Though Thor knew how to use a bow, he had decided to watch with Tony no matter how much prodding Clint gave. “Come on Thor,” He said as he let another arrow fly, this time splitting Steve’s arrow. “Chicken?” Thor laughed, causing Clint to look away. He loved hearing him laugh. It was loud and warm and made him feel a million cliches._

_“I would hate to embarrass you my friend.”_

_“Or do you mean YOU would hate to be embarrassed?” Of course Tony wasn’t helping and finally Thor walked up to take Steve’s bow. “Most arrows in a target wins at the end of two minutes. Ready?”_

_“Always.”_

_“Go!” Tony shouted. Their contest ended up including the entire outside range, where they shot at any target, interrupting plenty of other archers. When Clint ran out of arrows Natasha tossed him more. Tony shouted when the time ended and they all regrouped at their original spot._

_“One hundred,” Clint announced to clapping and cheering._

_“I believe Thor did a little bit better,” Sam grinned. “How many did you get again?”_

_“Two hundred.”_

_“Bullshit!”_

_“If it makes you feel better, I have had a much longer time to practice.” Thor smiled. Clint rolled his eyes but he stuck his hand out anyway to shake just as everyone noticed the manager walking over._

_“I’m assuming he isn’t happy with our contest.” Bruce said. Steve made to walk over with Tony. Sam and Natasha followed leaving Thor and Clint. Thor shook his head._

_“You did well Clint.”_

_“You did better. When did you take up archery?”_

_“Years ago during a period of boredom my love.”_

_“Yeah? Well...wait...what did you say?” Clint’s eyes widened, expecting Thor to take it back or turn it into a joke but he didn’t and simply held Clint’s hand tighter, not letting him go. “Clinton I-”_

_“What are you two doing? Sharing tips?” Sam called. “We’re getting lunch!” Thor let go, the moment broken. He walked away as Natasha was approaching. She raised an eyebrow at Clint who shook his head._

Clint groans in frustration. Here he is held captive, not able to focus but he can’t stop thinking about Thor who never did tell him what he was going to say that day. He was called away to Asgard only an hour or so later and that night Clint had been kidnapped. “Get it together Barton.” He manages to get back into bed. All he wants to do is sleep. He’ll deal with Rumlow when he wakes up. The only problem with that is when he does wake he’s still loopy with a ravenous appetite. A bowl of cereal, toast and bacon is waiting for him on the tray. After eating he doesn’t feel any better so he gets back into bed after using the toilet. He tries putting a plan together but not a single idea comes to him.

_“What are you doing here sir?”_

_“I needed to check on you before I leave.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Are you though? Can I sit down?” Clint showed Nick Fury to the living room where both sat. “I’ve known you a long time Clint. S.H.I.E.L.D meant a lot to not only me but for many agents. I thought we were doing good in the world.” He leaned back on the couch. “Many of those that left were personal friends of us both and I know it hurts. We’re human too-”_

_“I don’t understand why sir! Or how they could do this? We all have worked together for so long to accomplish so much...I don’t understand!”_

_“I’d like to think that maybe they were HYDRA the whole time and were simply using us. Makes it easier than believing they were simply good agents who fell under the wrong person’s sway. I don’t know the answer to your questions Clint but I do know I intend to make these assholes pay. I’m looking into a few things right now, one being whoever is running HYDRA. I wanted to see if you’d go with me but I think it best for you to stay here.” Fury stood up._

_“Sir I could help!”_

_“Clint,” He said softly. “You had your head messed with by a god and came back to S.H.I.E.L.D a psychological mess, which you somehow kept from your new team, not fully trusting yourself and can’t quite believe it when others do. You’ve managed to pull yourself together only to be betrayed by those you care about. You need to stay here. If I need anything I’ll call.”_

_“But sir-”_

_“You’re sitting this one out Barton. As one friend to another, let others handle it this time.”_

~

Fury had been right about his state of mind. He had been a mess after New York but he’d kept it well hidden from everyone else, at least he thought he had. Clint stares up at the ceiling feeling himself break. How long has he been prisoner? He hasn’t been keeping track. Rumlow visits from time to time, a bit more confident after each visit that Clint will break soon. For his part Clint has been keeping it together longer than he thought. He rubs the hair on his chin as he plays Solitaire from a deck given to him. The play is sloppy and sometimes he thinks he’ll fall face first into the cards but he keeps going. The drugs are administered while he’s sleeping. He assumed it was through the food so stopped eating for a couple of days only to find out it had no effect. Yesterday he examined his skin to see marks where the needle goes. He tried staying awake but he always falls asleep anyway. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Angrily he tosses the cards and stands up. Rumlow chooses that moment to come in, alone for once.

“What were you playing?”

“Solitaire.”

“I’ll play something with you.” Rumlow bends down to pick up the cards.

“Brock this is stupid.”

“The game?”

“No, keeping me here because I’m not joining HYDRA. When I became an agent it wasn’t for them. I believed in what S.H.I.E.L.D was doing, what Fury was doing.”

“You sure?” Rumlow stands up again carefully watching Clint who shakes his head as if he’s trying to focus.

“Yeah. I’d like to think that our friendship was genuine and you weren’t playing me. I want to at least give you that but we believe in two different things and holding me captive here won’t change my belief on that. I haven’t known the…” He smirked, recalling Tony’s unofficial name for them. “Avengers as long but I believe in each of them and consider myself pretty damn lucky to have met any of them.” Rumlow squeezes the cards in his hand.

“God damnit Clint!” He snaps. “Do you know what they want to do to you?” Clint gives a shrug.

“I’m happy with my choice.” Rumlow grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall.

“You’re an idiot,” Is whispered before Clint was thrown on the ground and kicked. He kneels down to punch him then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him,

“Thanks Brock,” Clint says as he rubs his jaw and walks over to the window. It’s hard work trying dislodge the loose bar and he knows nothing may come of it but he wants to try. Not only does he have to dig it out a bit but he has to be careful not to make too much noise and has to estimate how much time he has left before the next meal is brought in. He cleans up right before lunch is brought in and carries on once the guard has left. He’s going over his progress when he hears shouts outside. Moving to the door he picks up the sound of running and orders being given. “What the fuck is going on out there?” He backs up when footsteps get closer to his door. It unlocks and the door is pushed open. After a few minutes when no one opens it further, he does so and sticks his head out. The whole hall is empty. Cautiously Clint moves down the hall, wondering where everyone went then the sound of gunfire reaches him. “Who are they shooting at?” There’s a loud noise from above as if something large fell onto it. Dust falls from the ceiling. Still loopy but feeling better about his escape he makes it onto the floor below him when he’s spotted by a guy coming up the stairs. Clint could try to take the weapon but in the state he’s in he’s afraid he might get killed so he’s runs onto the next floor only to see about ten guys with guns and Rumlow talking into an earpiece. “Why do I have such shitty luck?” He ducks into an empty room and goes right for the window.

“I wouldn’t if I were you Hawkeye,” Rumlow and his men have entered the room, guns aimed at him. “We’re still quite a ways up. How about you walk away?” A loud noise that sounds like a roar/yell is heard from above. Clint looks up to see more pieces of the ceiling fall. He knows what’s going on now. So he backs up to the window and opens it. “Clint you make one more move and you’ll be filled with bullets.” Clint looks back at his former friend and knows it was Rumlow who opened the door for him to escape.

“Next time we see each other I won’t be drugged up. Make sure you’re ready.” Clint jumps just as they shoot. The fall doesn’t scare him so he doesn’t scream. In normal situations a person’s life might flash before their eyes but not in his case because he’s very certain he won’t hit the ground. He’s two seconds from the dirt when he’s caught by a certain blond haired god swinging a hammer. They land not too far from the office building. Thor drops Mjolnir to inspect Clint’s face. “Thor I’m fine. Let g-” Anything else he was going to say is cut off my Thor’s mouth on his own. Clint feels the worry behind the kiss, it’s a rushed worry filled mess and he doesn’t mind it. It ends too quickly when Thor pulls away, places one more kiss atop his forehead then flys away. Clint is left there in a daze. Finally deciding he’d better move, he starts walking only to fall face first onto the ground. He’s not sure how long he stays in that position, only that eventually someone is shouting then shaking him. He’s gently turned over to see Tony with his face plate up. Natasha is next to him firing at someone. James is there too using Steve’s shield. Steve himself has pulled his mask off and has a soft smile on his face.

“You had us worried Clint.”

“Yeah? I was only gone a few days.”

“Few weeks more like it.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Tony asks. Clint grins sleepily.

“I don’t know, twelve?”

“Jesus! How the hell did he get out of the room like this?” James asks moving closer.

“Rumlow.” Natasha correctly guesses.

“That one’s mine Cap. Brock is mine.”

“Got it. Get him out of here Tony. I gotta calm Thor down,” Steve says just as dark clouds begin to encircle them.

“Roger that Rogers. We’re outta here Legolas.” Tony lifts Clint into his arms and takes off.

~

Several days have passed since Clint’s rescue. He was mostly in and out of sleep as the drug lost it’s effect. By the end of the third day he’s sitting up and seems mostly back to his normal self after an exam from Bruce. He’s propped up on pillows while flicking through channels as Natasha sits on the bed with him, reciting how they found him by a mole finally being able to leave them the information they needed.

“...and it ended up being some closed military building.”

“Fury was so paranoid that he had a couple agents set up in case something like this happened. I’d say it’s unbelievable but actually knowing the man it’s not.”

“How’d you know we were there?”

“ I heard noises on the roof and thought for a second it sounded like Hulk.”

“But Clint when you jumped you weren’t sure?”

“I knew you’d guys would come through.”

“God Barton. Speaking of gods, when Thor got back to find you gone I thought World War III was about to happen.”

“He was that upset?”

“I’ve never seen him so angry. Even Tony kept his usual smart comments to himself. He and Hulk completely destroyed that building by the way.”

“Brock?”

“Got away.”

“He let me go Nat.”

“I know.”

“It sucks that I’m going after him like this.”

“I know that too. Because he let you go I won’t kill him, I'll just hurt him enough so he'll wish he was dead.”

“Clint how’re you feeling? Not high anymore?” James walks in wearing his favorite hoodie and a grin.

“Steve called you back for this?”

“Of course. I did used to live with you in case you forgot.”

“I brought pizza!” Sam enters the room with everyone else behind him. They eat pizza, watch TV, joke about how high Clint was and argue over changing the channel. Even Maria stops by with his favorite cookies. It’s only later after that sun’s gone down and they’re all engrossed in an old black and white movie that Clint notices someone missing. “Where’s Thor?” He whispers. Keeping her eyes glued to the TV, Nat answers back, “His room.” They’re all so entranced, even Tony, that they don’t notice when he slips out of the bed. He rubs the hair on his chin and makes a note to shave. When he reaches Thor’s room he knocks.

“Thor? I’m coming in.” The God of Thunder is sitting in his armchair staring into space. Clint remembers the kiss and wonders if that’s why Thor is hiding. “Why didn’t you hang out with us? There’s still pizza.”

“I needed to be alone.”

“Why?”

“Three days and I am still angry Clinton. What if this Rumlow had not decided to let you go? What if Fury’s agent had not been able to relay where you were held? What if they had killed you? What if I had not caught you in time?” Thor returns to his thoughts. Clint at first isn’t sure what to say so he kneels in front of him. Thor’s eyes meet his.

“You can’t keep thinking about it. I’m not.”

“Clint what did they do to you?”

“Besides the drugging, nothing really except try to convince me to join HYDRA. It was actually a harder decision than it should’ve been. I’ve known some of those traitors for a long time Thor, especially Brock Rumlow.” Absentmindedly Clint rests his chin on Thor’s knee. “Then I realized I was being a selfish idiot. Nat, Maria, Fury, Sharon, all of us who are left had friends who were really HYDRA agents. It wasn’t just me. And no matter what the two of us went through before, the next time I see Brock I'm kicking his ass and anyone else he has with him.” Clint moves to get to his feet as Thor grabs his hand.

“My love.”

“Are you-”

“Saying that I am very much in love with you? Yes I am.”

“Was I obvious?” Thor laughs which of course makes Clint smile.

“I had felt the same for some time but only thought you might feel the same when James asked if we had dated before his arrival.”

“James has a big mouth.” Thor gets to his feet in order to pull Clint into his arms. He nuzzles into his neck. They stay like that for some time until Clint swears he hears snoring. “Thor?” More snoring answers him. “Tony did mention you slept little while I was gone. Let’s get you to bed.” It takes some time and using muscles he’d forgotten he had but Clint manages to get him under the blankets. He debates with himself whether he should get in next to him. He decides with a “Fuck it,” and slips in next to Thor who’s snoring away. Clint turns on his side, pillow over his head to block out some of the snoring when he feels familiar arms wrap around him and a nose against his neck then the snoring returns. From somewhere down the hall he hears the noises they’re all making from his room. Clint figures he may have lost some friends but he’s gained some pretty damn good ones in return.


End file.
